


Marked

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Incest, M/M, Marking, Omega Peter Parker, Parent/Child Incest, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: “You wanna talk about it yet, baby?” Tony asked gently.His omega nodded, a low careful nod that showed just how anxious he was. Tony waited patiently though.--Omega Peter feeling insecure over why his alpha hasn't marked him.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Can you do a ABO incest drabble? Um, how about someone from school makes Peter uncomfortable so Tony makes him feel better? (Maybe Tony finally marks him?)
> 
> Result: Fluffy incest ABO 
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker-inactive.tumblr.com/post/177751744336/can-you-do-a-abo-incest-drabble-um-how-about%22))

Wednesday morning, Peter left the house for school. He gave Tony a kiss on the cheek, as was usual. Tony, in turn, pressed a sweet but chaste kiss on the omega’s mouth before making sure to scent mark him.

His omega was happy on the way to school, but something had happened between those few hours. Peter returned home and even though Tony still had his tablet in hand, the little omega practically climbed into his lap for attention.

“Hey, kid. What’s going on?” Tony wondered but Peter only buried his face in his father’s neck. He wouldn’t say a word and when dinner was ready, acted like nothing happened.

Tony knew better than to push so he let it go. For now. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, Peter curled up in a little ball beneath the covers. Thet day passed in a similar manner and the next after that.

Friday evening, Tony was ready to plant some cameras in Peter’s school but the omega finally broke. They had movie nights on Fridays but instead of settling down next to him, Peter once again climbed into his lap.

He looked at Tony with large, vulnerable eyes. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, the flesh bitten and abused from his boy’s growing nerves.

Tony gently eased a finger between his teeth, rubbing his thumb over the sore flesh.

“You wanna talk about it yet, baby?” Tony asked gently.

His omega nodded, a low careful nod that showed just how anxious he was. Tony waited patiently though.

“Why… why haven’t you claimed me yet? I’m your omega… aren’t I?” Peter blurted out. Immediately a pink blush covered his cheeks. 

The question surprised Tony but it shouldn’t have been a shock, really. It was true that Tony had feelings for his own omega son and had acknowledged them. He had also acknowledged Peter’s own feelings towards him. But Peter was still young and had all the time to come to a decision. Tony thought Peter’s had known that.

“Baby, of course, you’re my omega,” Tony reassured him. He pulled Peter close for a hug, rubbing his cheek along the slim, unblemished neck.

His boy immediately melted in his arms.

“What made you think you weren’t?” Tony asked.

He heard Peter mumble a bit before he fell quiet. Then speaking louder, Peter admitted, “Some… alphas and omegas said I was just an alpha toy… said that I was scent marked but… no alpha marks on my… my neck…”

It was said quietly and Tony knew then that he had been wrong to wait Peter out. His boy had been wondering about this for a few days and had most likely been doubting himself. Or worse yet, he may have been doubting Tony’s love and intentions to keep him as his omega.

“Oh… Oh, baby,” Tony tried to soothe him. He puked back, ripping Peter’s face towards his so that their eyes met. “Sweetheart… that’s not why I haven’t marked you…”

Peter’s bottom lip was caught between his teeth again, the omega so nervous and unsure. “…Why haven’t you then…?”

“I… I didn’t want to rush you, sweetheart,” Tony finally admitted. “You’re gorgeous… and smart. Easily the most handsome omega I’ve ever seen. I wanted to give you time, baby. That’s all.”

He saw how Peter took in the information and how the little omega perked up, a shy little smile on his lips.

“I’m still your omega…?” Peter asked.

“Always, baby boy,” Tony swore.

Peter smiled then, a bright, happy grin that showed the whites of his teeth. He looked at Tony through his lashes, not even realizing how coy he looked. He tilted his chin up a bit and Tony’s eyes immediately fell to the pristine skin on his neck.

“I… I want to be your omega, daddy…” Peter said shyly. “I… want everyone to know it too… Can you please… please mark me…?”

How could Tony say no to that? To his little omega shyly offering his neck for his alpha to mark up.

“Of course, baby… You’re daddy’s little omega…” Tony agreed, lips curved up into a happy grin. He lowered his mouth towards Peter’s neck, licking the clean flesh there. The omega grasped this shoulders, gasping when he felt the wet kiss and slight sting of his father marking him up.

When Tony pulled away, a bright red mark bloomed across Peter’s neck in the shape of his mouth.

“Beautiful,” Tony purred. “Just like my baby.”

Peter touched the mark with a trembling hand, feeling how hot it felt beneath his fingertips. His smile matched Tony’s.

“Thank you, daddy…” Peter smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
